bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiyou no Komachi Angel
Romanized Title Taiyou no Komachi Angel Japanese Title 太陽のKomachi Angel English Title Town Angel from the Sun Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1990 Romaji ano ko wa taiyou no komachi angel yayamidarete yo! Say, yeah yeah! iza koyoi yowan I love you my angel rikutsunukide now we can say yeah yeah! shareta hi-ru de kire no are step isshouni odorasete shoutaimen de konna ni mune ga uzuku nante hizashi no youna manazashi no naka sukoshi dake mieru kageri ga suki natsu tokuyu no love affair janai kara dakyou janakute rikaishite hoshii ano ko wa taiyou no komachi angel yayamidarete yo! Say, yeah yeah! iza koyoi yowan I love you my angelr rikutsunukide now we can say yeah yeah! munamoto ussura aseukabete Karumen no youni setsunai ne jounetsuteki na kuchibiru ni wa bara ga niau yo jigoro ga atsumaru nettaiya wa hohoemi hitotsu mo gokai no tane kikakke wa sakkaku demo ii kara kisetsu wo futari de koete mitai ano ko wa taiyou no komachi angel yayamidarete yo! Say, yeah yeah! iza koyoi yowan I love you my angel rikutsunukide push we can say yeah yeah! anata wa taiyou no komachi angel mabushi sugiru yo! Say yeah yeah! yosomishinaide I love you my angel honki de push! Push! We can say yeah yeah! ano ko wa taiyou no komachi angel yayamidarete yo! Say, yeah yeah! iza koyoi yowan I love you my angel rikutsunukide now we can say ano ko wa taiyou no komachi angel yayamidarete yo! Say, yeah yeah! iza koyoi yowan I love you my angel rikutsunukide push we can say we can say! anata wa taiyou no komachi angel mabushi sugiru yo! Say yeah yeah! yosomishinaide I love you my angel honki de push! Push! We can say yeah yeah! Japanese あの娘は　太陽のKomachi Angel やや乱れて Yo! say, yeah, yeah! いざ今宵酔わん　I love you, my Angel 理屈ぬきで Now we can say yeah, yeah! 洒落たヒールでキレのあるステップ一緒に踊らせて 初対面でこんなに胸がうずくなんて 陽射しのようなまなざしの中 少しだけ見える翳りが好き 夏特有の Love Affair じゃないから 妥協じゃなくて理解してほしい あの娘は　太陽のKomachi Angel やや乱れて Yo! say, yeah, yeah! いざ今宵酔わん　I love you, my Angel 理屈ぬきで Now we can say yeah, yeah! 胸元うっすら　汗うかべて　カルメンのようにせつないね 情熱的な口唇にはバラが似合うよ ジゴロが集まる　熱帯夜は 微笑ひとつも　誤解のタネ きっかけは錯覚でもいいから 季節を二人で越えてみたい あの娘は　太陽のKomachi Angel やや乱れて Yo! say, yeah, yeah! いざ今宵酔わん　I love you, my Angel 理屈ぬきで Push! We can say yeah, yeah! あなたは　太陽のKomachi Angel まぶしすぎる Yo! say, yeah, yeah! よそ見しないで　I love you, my Angel 本気で Push! Push! We can say yeah, yeah! あの娘は　太陽のKomachi Angel やや乱れて Yo! say, yeah, yeah! いざ今宵酔わん　I love you, my Angel 理屈ぬきで Now we can say あの娘は　太陽のKomachi Angel やや乱れて Yo! say, yeah, yeah! いざ今宵酔わん　I love you, my Angel 理屈ぬきで Push! We can say, We can say あなたは　太陽のKomachi Angel まぶしすぎる Yo! say, yeah, yeah! よそ見しないで　I love you, my Angel 本気で Push! Push! We can say yeah, yeah! English Translation That girl's a town angel from the sun Just a little confused—say, "Yeah, yeah!" Let's have a drink tonight—I love you, my angel Freely now, we can say, "Yeah, yeah!" Stepping in with your stylish heels, let me have a dance with you I can't believe how much my heart throbbed upon our first meeting Looking into the bright rays of the sun... There seemed to be a small cloud over my love This isn't just a summer love affair I don't want you to give in but to understand That girl's a town angel from the sun Just a little confused—say, "Yeah, yeah!" Let's have a drink tonight—I love you, my angel Freely now, we can say, "Yeah, yeah!" A slight sweating from your chest Like the sad Carmen, a rose fits your passionate lips The gigolos gather on a humid night Just a single smile gives the wrong signal Even if my chance is just an illusion I want the two of us to last through the seasons That girl's a town angel from the sun Just a little confused—say, "Yeah, yeah!" Let's have a drink tonight—I love you, my angel Freely now, we can say, "Yeah, yeah!" You're a town angel from the sun So dazzling—say, "Yeah, yeah!" Don't look away—I love you, my angel Really push! Push—We can say yeah yeah! That girl's a town angel from the sun Just a little confused—say, "Yeah, yeah!" Let's have a drink tonight—I love you, my angel Freely now, we can say, "Yeah, yeah!" That girl's a town angel from the sun Just a little confused—say, "Yeah, yeah!" Let's have a drink tonight—I love you, my angel Freely now, we can say, "Yeah, yeah!" You're a town angel from the sun So dazzling—say, "Yeah, yeah!" Don't look away—I love you, my angel Really push! Push—We can say yeah yeah!